organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:El Alamein
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Los Hombres de la Gabardina page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tomahawk23 (Talk) 01:43, May 13, 2012 EA, really nice gang I reallly like it. So since you said "I have no idea" on your infobox for the income. The average yearly amount you'd probably make a year, would be somewhere in between 400 million and 1.5 billion. Also your membership, a Colombian drug cartel would probably have a membership of somewhere in between 500 full members to 10,000. If you're a Colombian Drug Cartel and have less then 300 members, then your cartel is pretty weak. Anyways nice gang, it's good that it's located in South America, since pretty much every gang here in the US and Europe. So you're kind of expanding, eventually we'll hopefully have lots and lots of gangs in all 7 continents. Also I put you up on wiki navigation.Tomahawk23 13:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to put a disclaimer on your organization's page. It's supposed to be an rpg and we already have a disclaimer elsewhere on the wiki. Leave it if you want, but it kind of takes away from your organization in a way. Kingofawosmeness777 16:50, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hola Ok I'm just cut to the chase here after seeing your gang, I was wondering if you would like to become allies I am a Mexican Drug Cartel and I think this Treaty between the two of us can bring big profits and success. Think about it. Hammiams 00:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) EA, I was actually wrong when I told you how much you'd be making and your membership. You'd probably have about 400/800 full members. I was also wrong about the money, a Columbian Drug Cartel in the 80's would probably make that much, or more then that a year, but today the gov. has reduced the drug problem, so now you'd probably be making around 300/500 mil a year. Not that, that's not much or nothing, that's a lot of mney that's more then I make a year and we're not a weak crime family. That'd actually mean you'd be like the second richest gang on the wiki. Tomahawk23 11:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Done I will allow you to have a little section in my territory, with no conflict of course. If there are any other ideas you may what to throw in just tell me. Hammiams 12:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Listen I will ally wiht you because I am unable to grow plant drugs, In return for first crack at your product we will give a 10% markup and protection in any European deals or wars in Mexico, ethank14 01:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Business Proposal I know your in the drug running business, well I have somthing that may make your busniess more profitable. The bratva has gotten our hands of a some Soviet era submarines, and we'd be willing to lease one to you, for the measilly sum of $15,000,000. So how about it, would you like to have your own submarine? User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 02:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Square/Triangle Alliance Fredrico, I have recently made a very mutually profitable alliance with the Zolnerowich Bratva (SWG's gang) a very powerful Russian Mafia attempting to expand into Miami and get a strong presence in the US as a whole. I am sure you are aware of the main threat for our Miami expansion, with our having just arrived it would be difficult for us to remove them if they were to not cut up to us, and I have no respect for their little gang of punks. Cicada (Las' gang) also wants to get in there and mostly wants to do drugs, Cicada Leader proposed that we split the drug trade 4 ways, 25% each. Given the Wyld Bunch's position of power, it's unlikely they'd cut up to us. With mutual cooperation between the four of us, we should wipe the floor with them given our superior training, organization and intelligence. My alliance with them has been very beneficial to the both of us, would you like to form an alliance with them and take Miami and establish ourselves as the King's of Miami? Miami's a big city and could easily be shared be 4 cooperative organizations. The alliance with Cicada will only be in Miami, not outside of it. Bratva would be international. [[User:Tomahawk23|'The Liquidator Kingpin']] Chat Join chat EATomahawk23 (talk) 01:26, March 3, 2014 (UTC)